Dr. Eggman (Pre-SGW)
For the original incarnation of Archie Comics' Robotnik, see Dr. Robotnik (Archie). This article relates to the incarnation of Dr. Eggman from before the Super Genesis Wave event. For the Post-Super Genesis Wave incarnation, see Dr. Eggman (Post-SGW) Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is a malicious scientist and dictator who serves as the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic books published by Archie Comics. This is not the original incarnation of Robotnik from Mobius Prime, however, but an alternate incarnation that originates from a parallel universe where he had conquered Mobius and destroyed Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters. Before assuming his current form, he was known as Robo-Robotnik. History Robo-Robotnik Back in his own dimension, this incarnation of Robotnik followed the same history as Robotnik Prime, up until his final battle against Sonic. In order to gain the upper hand, he roboticized himself and became entirely mechanical, acquiring new strength and power. This proved to be a fruitless effort and his body was destroyed by Sonic, but his digital consciousness uploaded itself to an incomplete space satellite. Though he survived, Robo-Robotnik had no way of leaving the station and awaited his inevitable shutdown. However, he would gain a second chance at victory after meeting Robotnik Prime, who had been transported to Robo-Robotnik's dimension by one of his renegade creations: E.V.E. Robo-Robotnik told his story to his Prime Zone counterpart, who in return convinced the mechanical megalomaniac that even though he had failed in this zone, he would still have a chance at success in another zone. Inspired to continue the battle against Sonic, Robo-Robotnik created a dimensional transporter to send Robotnik Prime back to his own world and tapped into his memories regarding an ancient weapon called Giant Borg. The Giant Borg was a colossal machine, the fragments of which had been scattered across the multiverse. Robo-Robotnik found the Giant Borg piece that had landed on his Mobius and used it to build himself a new body. He launched a new offensive against the kingdom of Mobotropolis, bombarding it with nuclear missiles and killing Sonic the Hedgehog and all his family and allies. With all of his enemies dead, Robo-Robotnik soon became bored with nothing more to do. He would later discover that his Prime Zone counterpart had perished, and decided to travel to Mobius Prime in order to fill the void in both his life and Sonic's. The Eggman Cometh When he arrived in the Prime dimension, Robo-Robotnik brought several satellites from his own zone and used them to conspire against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters from the shadows. He triggered a number of unusual and near-catastrophic events from his satellite network without drawing attention to himself. He would reveal himself to Sonic after activating a signal that would revert all the roboticized Mobians back to his control, including Sonic's Uncle Chuck and his parents. When the Freedom Fighters investigated the satellites as the source of all the unusual events that had occurred over the recent months, they encountered Robo-Robotnik, believing him to be their Robotnik returned from the grave due to the skin disguise he wore. He and Sonic fought inside a factory where Robo-Robotnik's disguised was melted off of him by an acid spray. With his true nature revealed, he incarcerated his enemies in a force field and transported his new Shadowbot army to Mobius in order to re-conquer Mobotropolis. The city was again rechristened "Robotropolis" and the Robian slave labour force was transported down to the surface from the satellites. Thanks to Robotnik's traitorous nephew Snively, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters managed to escape and were able to sabotage the station. They managed to take an escape pod off the station just before it exploded, and Robo-Robotnik was supposedly destroyed along with the station. This was not the case, however, as Robo-Robotnik's consciousness survived in cyberspace and was downloaded into one of several robot bodies hidden beneath his fortress in Robotropolis. When he took on his new body, he would take on a new name with it: Doctor Eggman. Filling Robotnik's Boots With Robotropolis under his control, Eggman effectively replaced the late Robotnik Prime as Mobius's tyrannical despot and began re-establishing many of the old doctor's defunct operations across the planet. He also began constructing new robots in order to complete his conquest, and discovered that his predecessor had uncovered the location of Knothole Village prior to his death, with the coordinates stored in his main computer. The robotic Eggman attempted to download the information directly into his own system, but the Freedom Fighters had confounded him again by leaving a virus in his computer before they fled Robotropolis, which Eggman contracted and became ill as a result. Despite this annoyance, the doctor's power base was firmly established and over the coming months he would terrorize Mobius like never before, starting with unleashing the ancient water monster Chaos upon the newly-discovered human city of Station Square. This plan was met with failure thanks to Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, but Eggman would gain a leg up over his enemies when a group of spaceships arrived on Mobius containing Eggman's native race, the Overlanders. This group of humans had fled Mobius after losing the war against the Kingdom of Acorn, but returned after their voyage to find a new home bore no results. Among them was Dr. Robotnik's own brother, Collin Kintobor, and Eggman decided he would roboticize him just as he had done to his brother back in his home dimension. Eggman offered the Overlanders protection from "the furry menace" within Robotropolis and invited Collin and his family to live with him in his fortress. With the Overlanders under his watch, the doctor began contaminating Robotropolis with radiation, secretly poisoning the whole population in order to appear as their benefactor when he roboticized them in order to "save" them. Around this time, Eggman also installed roboticizer technology into his own body, gaining the power to roboticize anyone merely by touching them. Though his plan went smoothly for the most part, Eggman's niece Hope Kintobor - who did not share her people's mistrust of Mobians - exposed her uncle's plan to the Freedom Fighters, who offered to take the Overlanders to Station Square. Their only other option was to accept roboticization (which would only work on humans if the subjects were willing), and so they chose exile rather than live as machines. Eggman not only lost the Overlanders, he would later lose Robotropolis as well after Station Square launched a nuclear attack on the city. Shortly after the destruction of Robotropolis, Eggman, Snively, Sonic and Tails were abducted by an alien race called the Bem, who wished to determine if robots were truly superior to organics. Eggman was turned to flesh and blood again whilst Sonic and Tails became robots, and the mortal enemies did battle in their new forms. Sonic and Tails succeeded and were restored to their organic selves whilst Eggman remained organic for his failure. However, Eggman now had access to Knothole's whereabouts and would frequently send new robots to terrorize the community. Rise of the Eggman Empire With Robotropolis reduced to a radioactive wasteland contained within a force field, Dr. Eggman reestablished his power base in the abandoned Overlander city of New Megaopolis. Shortly after assuming control, Mobius was invaded by aliens known as the Xorda, who wished to destroy the entire planet as retribution for atrocities committed against them back when the humans dominated the planet (which as it turned out was once known as Earth). Eggman reached out to King Maximillian Acorn for assistance, requesting that Sonic help him by using the doctor's most powerful robot, Gigabot Prime. In exchange for this assistance, Eggman promised to give up half of his global territories. Sonic was able to use Gigabot Prime by using his super-speed to power the machine. The robot successfully knocked out the Xorda ship, but the aliens left behind a parting gift: the Quantum Dial, a weapon that could create a black hole to engulf Mobius and the entire solar system. Gigabot Prime was dismantled by the barrier protecting the dial and only Sonic was fast enough to turn the dial back on itself and destroy it. He succeeded, but at the apparent cost of his life. As Mobius mourned the loss of its hero, Dr. Eggman was overjoyed. With his greatest enemy gone, he could conquer Mobius with minimal resistance. Eggman immediately went back on his promise to King Max and began expanding and reinforcing his territories, building new robot armies and declaring all-out war against the Kingdom of Acorn and everyone else who resisted him. The Eggman Empire had risen. The Second Robotnik War Dr. Eggman quickly gained ground as the war escalated. While Knothole Village expanded into a cityscape, the doctor's forces established new operations in Downunda, launched multiple attacks against the United Federation and even conquered Angel Island. During this period, Snively had gone missing and Eggman felt the need to fill the familial void he had left. And so, Eggman created his own android "daughter", M. He also conducted extensive research into cyber-warfare and his labours accidentally conceived a sentient computer virus that the doctor dubbed A.D.A.M. ('A'utonomous 'D'igital 'A'ssault 'M'icrobe). A year after the war had broken out, Eggman was horrified to discover that his eternal nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog had survived the Xorda's assault, having been flung far off into space and had finally returned to Mobius. This revelation, of course, would change nothing, and the doctor's campaign against the Republic of Acorn would continue despite Sonic's return. However, Sonic was not the only threat that Eggman had to contend with. He faced danger from within from an unknown entity called 'Anonymous', the wrath of old magical adversaries Ixis Naugus and Mammoth Mogul, and the ultimate life-form Shadow the Hedgehog. Other major setbacks Eggman would face included Snively's return to his side (which he brought on himself), the Freedom Fighters' acquisition of New Mobotropolis, and the resurrection of the all-powerful Enerjak. The Enerjak crisis resulted in the destruction of most of Eggman's Badnik army and Egg Fleet and left New Megaopolis in ruins, causing the doctor to turn to the Dark Legion for additional forces. These events and the Freedom Fighters' string of victories that followed would drive Eggman closer and closer to the edge of insanity, causing him to become erratic and his plans obviously flawed. When the Freedom Fighters made their push into New Megaopolis, Dr. Eggman fought Sonic the Hedgehog in a final showdown with his Egg Tarantula mecha. Overcome by rage and unwavering hatred for Sonic, Eggman could not keep his focus during the battle and was defeated. This defeat spelled the end of the Eggman Empire and the doctor snapped, flying into an insane frenzy. He had lost everything, even his mind... Recuperation and Return Seemingly lost to insanity, Eggman was locked away in a padded cell by Snively, who had foreseen the outcome of the war against Sonic and had been conspiring secretly with another nation: the Iron Dominion. With the doctor locked away, Regina Ferrum - the Iron Queen - arrived in New Megaopolis and assumed command of the Eggman Empire. During a crazed fit, Eggman somehow gibbered out the release code for his cell, broke out of the Eggdome and hijacked one of his mechs to go out into the Great Forest and hunt down Sonic. He found Sonic and Tails and was quickly defeated, but was shown mercy by Sonic who tried to reason with the insane doctor. Eggman managed to punch Sonic in the face and laughed triumphantly until he tired himself out and fell asleep. Sonic and Tails then took the doctor into custody, but he was so far gone that they could gain no information from him. For months, Eggman was imprisoned in New Mobotropolis's detention area and even remained captive when the Iron Dominion had temporarily taken over the city. During this period, the doctor was able to reason himself back to some semblance of sanity and mocked his treacherous nephew Snively after hearing that he and the Iron Queen were in love. Anticipating Snively's inevitable cowardice, Eggman patiently waited for his nephew to come running back to him when Sonic turned the tide and eventually defeated the Iron Queen. When the day came, Snively released Eggman from his cell and they returned to New Megaopolis together to plan the ultimate downfall of Sonic the Hedgehog. They remained in hiding in the Eggdome's lowest levels as Eggman conducted extensive research into the "chaos factor" that allowed Sonic to undo the doctor's most carefully laid plans. The Eggdome itself was heavily modified and repaired and the doctor even managed to discover a way to counteract the Bem's anti-robotization effect around Mobius. He created a new roboticizer that would mechanize the whole planet in one stroke, which was housed aboard his new Death Egg. Death Egg Campaign After acquiring a Chaos Emerald from the Special Zone, Eggman used it to power the Death Egg Mk. II, which was in fact the Eggdome. With his new flying fortress, Eggman attacked New Mobotropolis and activated a device called the Cosmic Reset, which used Chaos energy to literally "reset" the universe. The Cosmic Reset turned back time to when Mobius was untainted by Robotnik's villainy and erased everyone's memories. The reset was not perfect, however, and reality slowly began to revert to normal as Sonic and his friends fought against Eggman's Badniks and Super Sonic defeated the doctor aboard the Death Egg. When the world returned to the way it was, Eggman once again lost to Sonic and Princess Sally managed to disable the Death Egg's World Roboticizer as it charged to fire. Unfortunately for the Freedom Fighters, Sally herself was roboticized whilst sabotaging the device, becoming Eggman's loyal servant, Mecha Sally. Eggman retreated from New Mobotropolis and the Death Egg has since been travelling Mobius' skies launching Badnik attacks against various regions and giving the doctor the opportunity to bring his empire back to order. He has recruited several new lieutenants in this time and has even imprisoned Snively following the latter's most recent betrayal. Worlds Collide See Worlds Collide Post-Super Genesis Wave In the aftermath of the Worlds Collide crossover, the continuity of the Sonic Archie Comics has been largely re-written, with many character backgrounds having been changed, including Eggman's. For all intents and purposes, this version of Dr. Eggman no longer exists. Abilities As a Human *'Genius Intellect '- As always, Eggman possesses an incredibly gifted mind with an IQ of 300. He can design and build just about any robot or machine imaginable, and is also an excellent pilot and strategist. As a Robot *'Superior Strength '- Robo-Robotnik/Eggman's body is exceptionally durable, capable of withstanding Sonic's attacks easily. *'Digital Essence '- As a robot, Eggman was capable of accessing information directly from any computer and downloading it to his own memory banks. Because his consciousness was digital, he was more or less immortal so long as he had a spare body to take control of should his current one be destroyed. *'Roboticization '- Whilst he was still robotic, Dr. Eggman was briefly capable of roboticizing living creatures merely by touching them. Of course, he lost all of his mechanical powers when he was deroboticized by the Bem. Category:Robot Creators Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Scientists Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)